1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus for improving contrast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic or inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses are flat panel display apparatuses that can be made to be relatively thin and portable. In addition, organic or inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that have relatively wide viewing angle, good contrast, and rapid response speed, and thus, have been spotlighted as next generation display apparatuses. In particular, organic light-emitting display apparatuses including a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material exhibit better brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics than inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses, and can provide multicolored images.
Flat panel display apparatuses are manufactured to be relatively lightweight and thin in order to be portable and to be used outdoors. However, flat panel display apparatuses have problems in that contrast and visibility are lowered due to sunlight reflection when images are viewed outdoors. In particular, this problem is more serious in organic light-emitting display apparatuses because such reflection strongly occurs on a metal reflective layer.